Ginny 6th Year
by Allie0506
Summary: Lord Voldemort ist tot seid Harry noch ein kleiner Junge war. Es gibt keine Vorfälle mehr und die Todesser sind alle bestraft. So beginnt wieder ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts. Es wird in der 3.Person geschrieben. Hauptperson Ginny Weasley. In der Geschichte geht es darum wie Ginny sechstes Jahr verläuft. Mit ihren Höhen und Tiefen wird es wieder ein spannendes Jahr. Viel Spaß beim Le


Diese Geschichte spielt im 7. Jahr von Harry Potter. Die Geschichte handelt davon wie das letzte Jahr von Harry Potter verläuft wenn der Dunkle Lord schon gestorben wäre als Harry noch ein kleines Baby war. Die Hauptperson ist Ginny, und in der Geschichte geht es darum wie sie das sechste Jahr erlebt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

„Los, los", rief Molly, „es ist schon spät. Wir müssen los sonst verpassen wir den Zug" Ginny rannte die Treppe hinunter, ihre Koffer im Gepäck. „Ja, Mama ich komme", rief sie und kam atemlos im Flur an. Dann machte sie sich fertig und wenige Minuten später saßen sie schon im Auto.

Auf der Fahrt zum Bahnhof Kings Cross, schaute sie aus dem Fenster und ließ die Landschaft vorbei ziehen. Jetzt war es alles nicht mehr ganz so aufregend wie am Anfang, als sie in die Schule kam und alles noch neu war. Doch auf eins freute sie sich jedes Jahr wieder. Auf das leckere Essen, ihre Freunde auf Hogwarts, und auf den Unterricht. Den zwar bloß am Anfang, aber er war immer wieder neu und interessant. In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal alles durch, was sie brauchte. Zauberstab, Umhang, Kleider, Ihr Planer, Schreibzeug… *Alles Dabei! Wunderbar*, dachte Ginny und erinnerte sich daran, wie alle damals in ihrem ersten Jahr umgekehrt waren nur um meinen Planner zu holen.

Sie dachte noch eine ganze Weile darüber nach wie lustig diese Erlebnisse waren. Jedes Jahr auf Hogwarts brachte neue Dinge und neue lustige Erlebnisse. Von der Seite her schaute ihr großer Bruder Ron sie an. „Na Schwesterlein, was ist denn so witzig?", erwiderte er und grinste zurück. Darauf meinte Ginny: „Och, Ich erinnere mich bloß gerade an ein paar Erlebnisse die wir in Hogwarts schon hatten. Besonders an mein erstes Jahr. Als wir extra zurück gefahren sind um meinen Planner zu holen. Und wir ihr dann mit Dads Fort Angelina zur Schule geflogen seid. Das war total witzig. " Sie grinste nun noch breiter als zu vor. Da drauf musste Ron auch lachen: „Ja das war schon richtig lustig. Vor allem wie Snape geguckt hat als wir in seinem Büro saßen und er uns voll gemekert hat wegen dem Baum. Einfach zu komisch." So erzählten sie sich noch eine ganze Weile über tolle Erlebnisse, von den letzten Jahren.

Ginny schaute aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Die anderen Plätze waren noch frei. Ginny hatte sich bereits umgezogen und wartete nun darauf dass der Zug in Hogwarts ankam. Sie war wieder in Gedanken über das neue Schuljahr versunken als die Zugtür aufging und die beiden Schulsprecher und ein Mädchen welches, sie nicht kannte und noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, eintraten. „Hey Ginny. Das ist Scarlett. Sie ist neu hier. Vorher war sie auf Beauxbatons, in Frankreich. Nun sind sie umgezogen und so ergab sich das Scarlett ab jetzt auf unsere Schule geht. Sie kommt auch in das sechste Schuljahr, und genau wie du getestet und nach Gryffindor eingeteilt. So fand Dumbledore das er dir Scarlett zu teilt. Deine genaue Aufgabe besteht darin Scarlett alles zu zeigen und mit ihr den Stoff der letzten Jahre bloß durchzugehen. Die Bücher bekommst du. Okay?" Fragend schaute der Junge sie an. Ginny nicke und die beiden verschwanden, mit dem Versprechen ihr mit zuteilen wenn sie irgendwelche Fragen hat.  
Ginny schaute das andere Mädchen an und musterte sie. „Hey ich bin Ginny Weasley. Ich freue mich dich kennenzulernen, auch in der Hoffnung dass wir Beste Freundinnen werden." Sie blickte wieder zu ihr und wartete darauf dass sie etwas sagte. Kurz darauf sagte die Neue: „Hey Ich bin Scarlett Dampierre. Vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung. Ich hoffe auch das wir wirklich Gute Freundinnen werden. Denn in sowas bin ich nicht gerade die Beste. Da freue ich mich natürlich wenn mich dabei einer Unterstützt, um mich einzuleben. Du musst mir Unbedingt noch viel mehr über Hogwarts sagen. Es sprechen ja alle hohe Töne von Hogwarts.." Ginny lächelte: „Da wollen wir doch mal anfangen…

Die beiden hatten die ganze Zugfahrt damit verbracht sich gegenseitig von ihren Schulen zu erzählen. Dadurch war Scarlett nur noch aufgeregter geworden. Nun saßen die beiden beim Abendbrot. Die neuen Schüler wurden gerade bekannt gegeben. Immer wieder wurde es laut wenn Schüler eingeteilt wurden. Ginny sah die ganze Zeit Scarlett zu wie sie sich umblickte und aus dem Staunen nicht wieder heraus kam. So konnte sie sich vorstellen wie sie ausgesehen haben muss, als sie neu in die Schule kam. Als nun alle Schüler saßen und verteilt waren stand Dumbledore wie immer auf um seine kleine Ansprache zu halten: „ Na liebe Kinder und Lehrer ich begrüße euch ganz Herzlich zum neuen Schuljahr, möge das Glück mit euch sein und ihr auch diese Jahr wieder großartige Leistungen bringt. Bevor wir aber mit Essen anfangen möchte ich euch noch was wichtiges Sagen. Und zwar ist in den Sommerferien unser Verbotene Wald „Aufgeräumt worden". Das heißt ihr könnt dorthin gehen und euch ein Tier aussuchen um welches ihr euch kümmern wollt. Ihr dürft aber nicht traurig sein wenn euch das Tier nicht will. Dieser kann dann dein Freund des Lebens werden. Genauso könnt ihr auch nur dort spazieren gehen zum Ausruhen oder Lernen an der frischen Luft. So das war das erste, das zweite ist das es ab diesem Jahr einen Halloweenball und einen Weihnachtsball geben wird. Zum Halloweenball könnt ihr euch ein Kostüm oder ein Kleid aussuchen, dazu gehört eine Maske welche um Punkt 24. Uhr Abgenommen wird. Bedienung ist das ihr mit Partner kommt, denn sonst werdet ihr nicht eingelassen, das gilt genauso für den Weihnachtsball. Nun lasst euch das Essen schmecken Kinder und auch Lehrer. Morgen früh werden dann die Schulsachen geregelt. Aber jetzt Guten Appetit." Nach Dumbledores Rede erschien das Essen in aller Pracht auf den Tischen. Von Hühnchen, Braten allen möglichen Fleischsorten hin zu Vielen Gemüse Arten und einer großen Auswahl von Eis und Pudding war alles dabei. Die Elfen in der Küche hatten wieder große Arbeit geleistet.

So bald alle was hatten und los aßen legte sich eine Ruhe in den Speisesaal die man als Fremder nicht erwartet hätte. Ginny unterhielt sich mit Freunden und stellte auch ihre neue Freundin vor.


End file.
